


Too Heavy

by rmxzuko



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Hunk (Voltron) is so Pure, Hunk (Voltron)-centric, Insecure Hunk (Voltron), Pre-Canon, Samoan Hunk (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rmxzuko/pseuds/rmxzuko
Summary: Hunk understood. He was a bright kid—something his parents took great pleasure and pride in—and he had known, logically, that one day, he'd be too big for his mother to pick up. He just hadn't imagined that that day would come so soon. / A.k.a. the first time Hunk wonders if he's too heavy.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	Too Heavy

The first time Hunk ever entertained the thought that he was "too big," he was seven.  


He'd always been a chunky kid—at least compared to the other children on the block—but he'd never thought about it too much because at home, he was surrounded by bigger people. It's true that his mother wasn't fat by any definition of the word, but she wasn't _skinny_ , either, and his father was a hulking man whose biceps were thicker than the average child's waist and who was almost as wide as he was tall.  


As a result, Hunk never felt "too big"—at least at home.  


… that changed when, one evening, after his mother had put dinner in the oven—with Hunk by her side, watching closely, as usual—he'd reached up, his arms outstretched, telling her without saying a word that he wanted to be picked up.  


She looked down at him and shot him a rueful smile. "Oh, baby," she cooed, ruffling his hair but taking care not to dislodge the orange headband he always wore to match the pink one _she_ always wore. "I think my days of picking you up are over. You’re too heavy now."  


He understood. He was a bright kid—something his parents took great pleasure and pride in—and he had known, logically, that one day, he'd be too big for his mother to pick up.  


He just hadn't imagined that that day would come so soon.  


Hunk looked up at his mother, blinking quickly to stop the tears that threatened to fall because he was a big kid now and, like Uncle Filo had told him the other day, big kids don't cry, then lowered his arms and shifted his gaze to the floor. He started counting the colors he spotted in the patterned tiles to avoid thinking about what "You’re too heavy now" really meant—which became exponentially harder to do once his mother put a finger underneath his chin and tilted his head up, forcing him to look at her again.  


It was difficult to look at her; for a reason Hunk couldn't quite name, he felt ashamed of himself.  


"Come on," she said, intertwining a hand with his and shooting him a determined and almost mischievous smile. "I've got an idea."  


"What about the food?" Hunk asked, turning to look at the timer his mother had set.  


She glanced at it, then shrugged, tightening her grip on his hand ever so slightly. She was still taller than him, and her fingers still devoured his, but Hunk had stopped feeling quite so small next to her. "This won't take long," she promised.  


She led him to the garage, where Hunk's father was, as usual, tinkering with the engine of a car he had towed home from his automobile repair shop.  


He had a bad habit of not being able to rest until the job had been finished.  


"Sefa," Hunk's mother called as she, with Hunk in tow, walked right up to where the giant man was standing in front of the hood of the car.  


Hunk looked under the open hood, attempting to gauge what the problem was. He had recently started helping his father out down here, so maybe he could—.  


He didn't have a chance to finish that thought before strong arms were lifting him up and swinging him around as if he weighed nothing.  


He clamped his hands over his mouth to avoid throwing up from being spun around so much and tried to just enjoy the sound of his parents' laughter and the vantage point that came with being over six feet above the ground.  


"Come on, Sefa," his mother said once her laughter died down a bit. She swatted her husband's shoulder. "You know he doesn't like to be spun around."  


"I know," his father chuckled. "It's just fun to watch him squirm." He stopped spinning him around, causing Hunk's brain to stop rattling around in his skull, then switched his grip so that he was cradling Hunk against his chest, one arm underneath his son's butt and thighs and the other arm's hand just barely resting against Hunk's back. Hunk leaned into the embrace, sure that his father would never drop him.  


He let out a contented sigh and smiled, but the smile disappeared as quickly as it had come because now that his head was resting against his father's shoulder, he had a perfect view of his mother's face. She was smiling, too, but there was a wistful edge to it, as if she were just the tiniest bit jealous of her husband.  


Maybe she was.  


All of a sudden, Hunk felt the distance between his body and his father's body growing. He began to shake, afraid that he had already become too heavy for even his father to carry, but instead of dropping him, his father placed him on his shoulders.  


Hunk grabbed onto his dad's hair with more force than was necessary, but the older man didn't complain. He just grabbed hold of Hunk's ankles and started walking toward the exit.  


While Hunk knew that, unless his father crouched down or took him off his shoulders, he was bound to crash into the garage door, he found himself less concerned about the possibility of hitting his head against unforgiving metal than about when his mother had last picked him up. It wasn't as if he had become too heavy— _too heavy, too heavy_ ; those words echoed in his head like an alarm—for her to pick up overnight, after all.  


He couldn't remember the last time she had picked him up, though, and the fact that he couldn't remember brought tears to his eyes. If he had known that that time was the last time, he would've cherished it a little bit more, would've stayed in her embrace just a little bit longer…  


Hunk sighed and turned his head to look over his shoulder at his mother, who was trailing behind. This time, however, his mother was too preoccupied with her own thoughts to notice the tears welling up in her son's eyes.  


As his father ducked to get out of the garage without having to resort to taking Hunk off his shoulders, Hunk wondered if his mother was asking herself the same question he was asking himself: when had he become too heavy?

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched Voltron: Legendary Defender or written any fics for it since that dreadful finale in December 2018, but I've been reading a bunch of VLD fics lately and, somehow, got inspired. If there are any VLD fans left out there, please consider leaving kudos and telling me whether you'd like to see me get back into writing VLD fics!


End file.
